


И восстанут они

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, F/M, Gallows Humor, Hernya, Mary Sue, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: "И восстанут они из могил своих, и разверзнут очи свои пустые, и протянут руки свои истлевшие, чтобы под красной Луной лишить шанса на существование мир магический. И придёт она - Свет во Мраке, и принесёт с собой поражение их, и магия вернется во вместилища свои". Неизвестный пророк, 253 год до н.э.





	И восстанут они

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ночная Тень

**День, когда она пришла**

— Мисс Голд...

Директор Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор выглядел просто ужасно — когда-то белоснежные волосы и борода сейчас посерели и висели неприглядными клочками, пронзительно-голубые глаза, которые всегда смотрели с внимательностью — потускнели и приобрели болезненный водянистый оттенок, разбавленный алыми прожилками полопавшихся капилляров. Мешки под глазами не делали его вид свежее, а дрожащие руки не вызывали доверия — казалось, что ему совсем недолго осталось жить. Впрочем, это подтверждали и пятна на его коже, которые любой маггловский патологоанатом идентифицировал бы как трупные — хотя подобного явления у живых людей никогда и не наблюдалось.

— Мисс Голд, — повторил Дамблдор надтреснутым голосом, говорить громче он уже не мог — вместо этого получалось лишь невнятное хрипение. — Наверное, вы не совсем понимаете, зачем я вас пригласил в Хогвартс.

— Не говорите ерунды, директор, — Мэри-Сью Голд изящным движением руки откинула за спину прядь золотистых волос, настырно лезущую ей в глаза. — Я в курсе про то пророчество и Волдеморта. И я прекрасно знаю, с помощью чего можно его победить. И конечно же, я помогу Гарри Поттеру, вашему Избранному, — снисходительно добавила она. — Ведь я же владею любым видом магии, к тому же, мне подвластны такие умения, как... — Мэри с усталым видом закатила глаза и вздохнула — перечислять свои таланты всегда было утомительно, но такова её участь.

Дамблдор лишь вздохнул — молодёжь всегда бежит и бежала впереди всех и никогда никого не слушала.

— Нет, мисс Голд, речь сейчас идёт не об этом, — прервал он её на полуслове.

Мэри сердито нахмурилась — не каждый день её так грубо обрывали, как-никак знания и умения всегда были при ней. Она выпрямилась в кресле и отставила в сторону чашку с ароматным лимонным чаем — не время для него, когда тут такое творится.

— Что вы имеете в виду, директор? — возмутилась она.

— Волдеморт сейчас безопасен, но...

— Но-о-о? — мелодично протянула Мэри и чуть подалась вперёд, по привычке демонстрируя грудь четвёртого размера в неприлично большом вырезе ярко-розовой кофточки — хотя директора это явно уже не могло заинтересовать, старый он.

— Есть другое пророчество, — сказал он, словно припечатал.

Мэри округлила глаза и приоткрыла от удивления рот — ей ничего не было про это известно на данный момент.

— И как же оно звучит? — растерянно пролепетала она и наивно похлопала длинными нарощенными ресницами.

— И восстанут они из могил своих, и разверзнут очи свои пустые, и протянут руки свои истлевшие, чтобы под красной Луной лишить шанса на существование мир магический. И придет она — Свет во Мраке, и принесет с собой поражение их, и магия вернется во вместилища свои, — прочитал дрожащим голосом Дамблдор с мятой бумажки, которую выудил из завалов на столе. — Неизвестный пророк, двести пятьдесят третий год до нашей эры, — добавил он напоследок, словно хотел сделать пророчество более внушительным.

— М-м-мерлин мой... — прошептала Мэри, отчаянно пытаясь не свалиться в обморок и унять трясущуюся челюсть. — Эт-то в-вы п-про зомби?

— К сожалению, вы правы, мисс Голд. Вы правы, — тихим голосом произнёс он и устало посмотрел на неё, словно хотел увидеть ответы на все вопросы. — Вы — свет во мраке.

— Нет, нет, нет... — пролепетала она и отодвинулась вместе со стулом подальше от страшного старика — вдруг ещё в зомби превратится и сожрёт её?

— Не бойтесь меня, мисс Голд, — мягко произнёс Дамблдор и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Вирус во мне ещё недостаточно распространился, чтобы я представлял угрозу для вас.

— В-вы о ч-чём?.. — от волнения и страха за свою жизнь она даже начала заикаться.

— Вирус. Я полагаю, что это был эксперимент Волдеморта. Крайне неудачный эксперимент, который полностью вышел из-под контроля и сейчас начал распространяться с чудовищной скоростью, — Дамблдор прокашлялся и вытер кровь с бороды. — Всё в порядке, не обращайте внимания, — сказал он вытаращившей глаза Мэри. — Сейчас я вас не съем, — он немного помолчал и повторил: — Да, пока не съем.

Мэри испуганно вжалась в спинку кресла и даже поджала ноги — мало ли что, вдруг он вообще врёт.

— Мисс Голд, я должен вас просить о помощи, вы — единственная надежда магического мира. Только вы сможете нам помочь, — он снова замолчал, а затем чуть слышно прошептал: — Если ещё не поздно...

**День, когда началась эпидемия**

С Астрономической башни Хогвартса всегда было прекрасно видно рассвет: восходящее солнце окрашивало верхушки деревьев Запретного леса в чудесные мягкие цвета, которые словно бы вселяли в душу спокойствие и уверенность в том, что всё будет хорошо.

Но явно не в этот день и не в последующие.

За стенами замка выли и рычали невообразимые чудища, обитающие в Запретном лесу и ранее никогда не покидавшие его. Огромные волосатые акромантулы, клацающие чудовищными жвалами, с которых стекал смрадный яд. Злобные мантикоры, разевающие клыкастые пасти и в тщетных попытках взлетающие на огромных крыльях к окнам, защищёнными заклинаниями неразбиваемости.

Все они были мертвы.

Вечно голодная армия, которая не различает где друг, а где враг.

Вечно голодная армия, которая жаждет только одного — убивать.

Вечно голодная армия, для которой нет другой цели.

Всего лишь неделю назад было полнолуние — взошла красная Луна, потом Альбус Дамблдор, схватившись за сердце, потерял сознание прямо посреди обеда — вся школа пришла в ужас. Ещё бы — величайший маг магической Британии и обморок плохо совместимы в понимании простого народа и вызывают панику.

Конечно же, учеников быстро успокоили, сославшись на преклонный возраст директора, его маразмы и склонность к чудачествам. Впрочем, он мог просто переесть лимонных долек. Но сами профессора устроили срочный секретный педсовет в Больничном крыле у кровати Дамблдора, несмотря на кудахтания мадам Помфри и её увещевания, что больному необходимы полный покой и отсутствие стрессов.

— Альбус, неужели вы не могли обратиться к нам за помощью и не выставлять это на всеобщее обозрение? — с негодованием вещала Минерва МакГонагалл, сердито сверкая глазами поверх оправы очков.

Дамблдор, устало облокотившись на гору подушек, смиренно внимал её речам. Выглядел он, впрочем, неважно — тёмные круги под покрасневшими глазами, борода отваливалась клочьями, кожа посерела и выглядела нездоровой.

— Я не мог... — прохрипел он и зашёлся в приступе кашля. Когда же он отнял одеяло, которым прикрывал рот, то профессора, собравшиеся вокруг его кровати, увидели на белоснежной ткани тёмную кровь.

— Альбус! — в расстройстве взмахнула руками мадам Помфри. — Сначала обморок, потом остальное, теперь — кровь... Я не знаю, что с вами... Диагностические заклинания показывают, что вы... Вы... Мертвы... — она всхлипнула и уткнулась лицом в плечо мадам Хуч, которая ласково приобняла коллегу и начала шептать ей что-то успокаивающее, чуть касаясь губами уха.

— Этого не может быть, — отчеканил Снейп, сердито взглянув на Помфри и Хуч. Вот же, нашли время и место демонстрировать свою личную жизнь, которой у него отродясь не было.

— Северус? — МакГонагалл вопросительно на него посмотрела.

— Из мёртвых разумных существ мы знаем лишь вампиров, но Альбуса не кусали представители этого вида, — с важным видом начал пояснять Снейп. — Инфери здесь тоже ни при чём — для того, чтобы стать одним из них, необходим ритуал над мёртвым телом, которого не проводили. Следовательно, — с триумфом в голосе подытожил он, — Альбус скорее жив, чем мёртв. Поппи, вы ошибаетесь.

Мадам Помфри лишь зашлась в горьких и громких рыданиях. Её усадили на соседнюю кровать и добросердечная профессор Спраут накапала ей настойки корня валерианы, с которой никогда не расставалась — мало ли, сердце прихватит на сдвоенном уроке у Слизерина с Гриффиндором, или на свидании в теплице с её любимым пухлощёким малышом сделается нехорошо.

— И что же мы будем делать, если даже не представляем, что случилось? — пропищал Флитвик откуда-то из-под кровати — его как всегда было сложно заметить. Одно хорошо — до сих пор на него так никто и не наступил.

— Есть только одна надежда на спасение, — прошептал Дамблдор и устало прикрыл покрасневшие глаза — было видно, насколько ему тяжело говорить.

— Альбус, нет... Только не её, — срывающимся голосом произнесла МакГонагалл, заламывая руки. — Разве не понимаете, чем именно грозит её появление здесь?

— Пошлите сову Мэри-Сью Голд.

Это были последние слова Дамблдора перед тем, как он потерял сознание.

**День, когда они убежали в лес**

— И что ты предлагаешь делать? — спросил запыхавшийся Гарри, опираясь о корявое дерево и пытаясь хоть как-то восстановить дыхание после марафона от башни Гриффиндора до опушки Запретного леса.

— А почему сразу я? — возмутилась Мэри, между делом пытаясь вычистить подобранной веточкой грязь из-под двухсантиметровых нарощенных ногтей кислотно-розового цвета. — Хотя я тут самая умная, способная и... — тут она сделала губы "уточкой", — несомненно, самая красивая, — после этой фразы Гермиона и Джинни удостоились от неё уничижительного взгляда.

— Последнее к делу не относится, — пробормотал Рон и пнул ногой изрядно подгнивший пень — тот пискляво взвизгнул и, сердито посмотрев на обидчика, удалился переваливающейся походкой. — Ну хоть деревья не хотят нас сожрать...

— Почаще их пинай, и даже они захотят, — проворчала Гермиона, вытаскивая из вконец спутавшейся от бега шевелюры веточки и сухие листья. — Думаю, что эта зараза распространяется только на животные организмы.

— Конечно, только на животных! — высокомерно произнесла Мэри. — Ты только сейчас это поняла? Я-то давно догадалась, что кусты нам не страшны, — она демонстративно попыталась сломать подобранную веточку, но та оказалась прочней, чем выглядела, и пафос момента улетучился, пока Мэри пыхтела в жалких попытках хотя бы согнуть её.

— Но нам же нужно где-то теперь прятаться, — подала голос Джинни, которая устало сидела на поваленном дереве и разглядывала сквозь прореху в рукаве кофты оставленную кем-то царапину. — Лично я не хочу, чтобы мной поужинали какие-то жалкие инфери...

— Ах, если бы они были инфери, — вздохнула Гермиона и потянула за особо вредную веточку — та запуталась окончательно и никак не хотела покидать с таким трудом нажитое место.

Мэри раскрыла было рот, чтобы выдать очередную тираду, но так как она не владела никакой информацией, то решила промолчать до более подходящего момента.

— Всё началось с директора Дамблдора, — начала рассуждать Гермиона, пожёвывая наконец-то вытащенную из волос веточку. — Сначала его приступ, потом взбесившиеся и напавшие на Хогвартс обитатели Запретного леса, а потом он и сам сошёл с ума и загрыз столько людей...

Сумасшествие, которое произошло в школе, потрясло их всех. Дамблдор, которого все считали слёгшим по старческой болезни, внезапно покинул Больничное крыло, предварительно умертвив присутствующих там профессоров. Для больного старика он двигался слишком быстро и шустро, а его зубы, закалённые годами поедания лимонных долек, с лёгкостью прорывали кожу, прокусывали конечности и вырывали куски плоти.

— Думаешь, это какое-то проклятие? — настороженно спросил Гарри, сосредоточенно копаясь в своём потрёпанном рюкзаке. Потом он беззвучно выругался и удручённо произнёс, так и не дождавшись ответа Гермионы: — Совсем мало еды прихватил...

— У меня есть немного тыквенных котелков, пачка Берти Боттс и горсть шоколадных лягушек, — перечислил Рон, изучая содержимое своих карманов, в которые он напихал то, что нашёл среди бардака, царящего в гостиной.

— У нас и не было времени, ведь мы собирались в такой спешке, — успокоила его Джинни. — У меня вот только пачка мармеладных тянучек — больше ничего в спальне не нашла...

— Да и у меня не больше, — отозвалась Гермиона.

Тут Мэри поняла, что настал её звёздный выход — уж она-то не такая несообразительная дура, как некоторые, и позаботилась о том, чтобы взять с собой неприкосновенный запас еды для особых случаев.

— Эх вы, — снисходительно произнесла она и поставила перед ними спортивную сумку, полную разноцветных пакетиков. — Вот. Я, в отличие от вас, подумала о том, что мы будем есть. Это вкусно и очень полезно.

Джинни обрадованно запустила руку в ворох пакетиков и, вытащив первый попавшийся, удивлённо прочитала:

— Мюсли для похудения с жиросжигающим комплексом, — перевернув его другой стороной, она углубилась в чтение состава: — Хлопья овсяные, ржаные, сахар... С этим всё понятно. Ягоды, свёкла... Кто-нибудь знает, что такое «декстроза»? Меня пугает её наличие в составе нашей еды.

Мэри закатила глаза и, сделав умное лицо, заученным и противным тоном заучки-Грейнджер на уроке Истории Магии начала вещать:

— Декстроза является средством для энтерального и парентерального питания, служит заменителем плазмы и других компонентов крови. Имеет метаболическое, гидратирующее, дезинтоксикационное действия. Также субстратно обеспечивает энергетический обмен и поддерживает объем циркулирующей...

— Стоп, стоп, стоп! — воскликнула Джинни и брезгливо швырнула несчастный пакетик обратно в сумку. — Я такое есть отказываюсь!

— Это всего лишь глюкоза, — успокоила её Гермиона. — Просто Мэри много знает и спешит поделиться с нами накопленным, — ядовито прошипела в сторону.

— Здесь каши, супы, мюсли, даже сладкое есть! — воскликнул обрадованный Рон, перебирая пакетики.

— Не спеши радоваться — они все для похудения, — одёрнула его расстроенная Джинни, втихую пожёвывая мармеладную тянучку. — Вот поешь, а потом ка-а-ак похудеешь под ближайшим деревом...

— Джинни! — негодующе прервала её покрасневшая Гермиона.

Та лишь безмолвно воззрилась на неё, продолжая жевать.

— В общем, еда у нас есть и об этом позаботилась я, — подытожила Мэри. — Теперь нам нужно найти укрытие от взбесившихся тварей — я не хочу, чтобы меня съели.

— И построить туалет. Я не хочу, чтобы меня сожрали под деревом, — шёпотом добавил Рон, и они с Джинни сдавленно засмеялись.

**День, когда кончилась еда**

— Ну вот и всё, — подытожил Рон, выбрасывая вниз последнюю пустую упаковку от чудодейственных псевдосладких батончиков для похудения и уныло разглядывая ставшую пустой сумку из-под провизии.

— Мусорить — нехорошо, — менторским тоном отчитала его Гермиона и проводила печальным взглядом целлофановую упаковку, неторопливо кружащую между сучьев огромного дерева, на котором они устроили себе временное пристанище.

Рон посмотрел на неё мутным взглядом и, схватив рулон туалетной бумаги, скрылся между ветвей — явно собираясь догнать, а то и перегнать упаковку от злосчастного батончика.

Они вот уже пару недель кочевали по Запретному лесу, успешно избегая озверевших монстров, и строили себе временные укрытия на деревьях. Их никто не преследовал и даже не показывался в радиусе обозрения, но ночи всё равно были наполнены ожиданием чего-то ужасного. Они лежали в тесноте грозящегося развалиться шалаша и вслушивались в темноту: каждый шорох был для них поступью смерти, каждый порыв ветра — близящейся погибелью.

**День, когда они нашли магазин**

— Какие милые шортики! — возопила Мэри и, схватив кислотно-розовое нечто, унеслась в сторону примерочных.

Гермиона и Джинни проводили её злыми взглядами.

— Шортики! Какие тут шортики, когда кругом монстры, жрать нечего, а ноги волосами заросли! — распалялась Джинни.

Гермиона только вздохнула. Она держала перед собой ярко-фиолетовые брезентовые штаны со множеством карманов.

— Как думаешь, в этом я не буду похожа на уродину?

— Если наденешь ещё вот это, — тут Джинни показала на салатовую майку, усыпанную блёстками, — то будешь.

**День, когда они победили**

— Меня нельзя есть! — истошно визжала Мэри, отбиваясь от зомби ботинком. — Ego sum Lux in Tenebris! Тьфу, я Свет во Мраке! Я не могу умереть!

Впрочем, зомби было всё равно.


End file.
